


访谈二十题

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Interview
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 以前和基友一起写的访谈二十题，时间过得真快啊！co-creators：marali
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	访谈二十题

**甲方答题人：** Emma Swan  
 **乙方答题人：** Regina Mills  
 **主持人：**[唐牧安](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marali)，清安

**1、请问对方的称呼是什么？平时你们如何称呼对方？**

E:直接叫Regina  
R:Emma Swan  
唐:连名带姓地叫啊  
E:不过情到浓时会叫小昵称，(凑过去)对不对啊镇长大人？  
R(推开):不是  
E:嘿，脸红了

**2、形容一下对方，要求夹带比喻，比成动物或者事物。**

E：像只小猫一样，恼羞成怒就挠你，亲亲她就没事啦——  
R：嗯哼，再说一遍？  
E：你！最！可！爱！啦！比我的小黄车还可爱！  
R：这个比喻简直比你的厨艺还糟糕……把她比喻成动物的话，大概像只金毛吧。  
E：你居然说我像狗！！  
R：你不也说我像猫吗！  
E：猫多可爱呀，我以前就养过一只猫。（凑到对方面前）它特别喜欢我揉它，就像这样，先揉这，再从颈部一直往背脊摸下去——  
R：你干什么呀！！！  
E：示范一下啦。  
清：我要瞎了！！！（捂脸）

**3、给对方起一个高度概括，有创意的绰号。**

E:(沉思)有创意啊。。  
R:呵，我们警长大人没有创意的  
E:谁说我没有？！我这就想到一个啊！  
R(挑眉)  
唐(毫无预警地被苏到)  
E:作为我儿子现任后妈和现任老婆的傲娇前任巫后！怎么样怎么样(求夸奖脸)  
R:(迷之微笑)智障，给她起的绰号。

**4、两人有身高差吗？差多少？**

R：身高的话，其实差不多吧。  
E：你胡说，你高跟鞋鞋跟有这么高！  
R：你皮靴不也有跟！  
E：等会回家，把鞋子和衣服脱了比比，肯定是我高。  
R：……脱衣服？？  
E：（眨眼）方便惩罚嘛。  
清：（剧烈咳嗽）咳咳咳咳。

**5、对方有哪一点吸引你？**

E:很多地方啊，麦色皮肤，笑容很好看，长得很好看，负责任，做饭好吃会照顾人，非常尽心尽力地把Henry抚养长大，Henry能像现在这么优秀都是她教的好啊，还有端起镇长架子时候散发出的那种王八，呸，王霸之气。  
唐:夸老婆不遗余力啊~  
E:那当然  
唐:到你啦Regina，不要害羞，大胆的说出你对Emma的爱！  
R:嗯。。咳，对她的感情啊，金发看起来很暖和尤其是在阳光底下，虽然平时不着调但是在大事上很靠谱，还有手臂。。。(声音太小听不清)  
E:Regina?刚才后面说的什么？  
R(脸微红):手臂的肌肉线条，(闭眼视死如归状)很好看  
E(笑的像个今天不用跪搓衣板的艾玛)

**6、你们最大的共同爱好是什么？**

R：嗯……照顾Henry，偶尔出去散步吧，她很喜欢听我讲以前魔法森林的事。  
E：不应该是我俩一起打DOTA吗？！  
R：只有你一个人乐在其中吧！

**7、回忆一下，过去是否存在某个巧合，或者一念之差导致二人不能相识？**

E:我们的相遇其实本来就是个  
R:不会，是命中注定，一定会遇见  
E(愣住，转头看Regina，笑):嗯，她说的对，不会  
唐:啊，两位已经悄咪咪把手拉在一起了啊

**8、了解对方有什么喜好吗？有没有什么平常不容易发现的小习惯？**

R：她有各种各样的喜好啦，不答应的话就闹得你没法工作。小习惯的话，她喜欢靠在我肩上，抱着我胳膊睡觉。  
清：意外的没安全感呢。  
R：嗯……而且还很怕打雷，上次吓得缩在了我怀里。  
E：我才不怕打雷！  
R：有时简直像个孩子，一定得抱着我才能安心睡觉。（抬头看向对方，声音很轻）你很怕黑，我根本不敢想象，也不敢问你，你小时候，是怎么独自度过那些夜晚的……这些完全是我的错，如果我没有施下诅咒——  
E：别说啦（温柔地看着她）因为你，我感谢诅咒，感谢它将我带到你身边。我是救世主，Regina，我的宿命就是你。  
R：（慌乱地转过头）嗯。  
E：说到小习惯的话，她喜欢咬嘴唇啦。经常这样下去，会压迫神经的。  
R：你这是危言耸听吧。  
E：这个时候，为了保护她的生命安全，我就用唇齿和舌尖***，帮她舒缓神经。  
R：上次你当着白雪面亲我也是因为这个？  
E：对呀，有没有被感动！  
R：没有。我还以为你也想看她捂着脸尖叫呢。

**9、两人一起经历过最大的巧合。**

R:我领养的孩子Henry是她亲儿子，算是最大的巧合了吧  
E:这么说的话，你是我祖母这件事也算喽  
唐:(一股恐惧从脊骨窜上来)  
E:Regina对不起我错了！！把火球收起来我们有话好好说！！

————高深莫测的分割线————

**10、讲一件你最想打死对方的事情。**

R:正在干呢(微笑)  
E:(瘫在地上貌似还说不出话的样子)  
唐(瑟瑟发抖)

**11、先别打，继续答，讲一件对方让你笑得肚子痛的事情。**

R：我从来没笑到肚子疼过。  
E：（试图从地上起来）我超喜欢逗她，每次看到她半是恼羞半是无奈，一副想打死我但又打不下去的样子，就超级想笑！当然不能在当着她面，躲起来能笑好久——  
E：嘶，轻点，疼。（委屈地看着对方）  
R：哼。

**12、清：拔剑吧，甜豆腐脑还是咸豆腐脑！**

R：我好像没吃过咸的豆腐脑。  
E：话说，真的有咸豆腐脑这种存在吗？  
清：世界真美好呢。

**13、夸一夸对方。（比如记忆力）**

唐:快快快，Regina来夸一夸Emma吧！比如记忆力很好之类的？  
R:记忆力？她从来不长记性的。不过要说优点的话，坚韧的意志力算不算？(偷偷瞄了眼已经爬起来的金毛，松了口气)  
E:(正经)她记忆力很好，其他地方也很好，浑身上下都是优点，夸不过来的  
唐:稍微学乖了点啊( ‘-ωก̀ )

**14、能心平气和地答到这一题说明你们很厉害，形容一下两人平时的相处模式？**

R：她特黏人，上班也喜欢跑我办公室，坐在沙发上看着我笑，还偷亲我。我嘛，只好无奈地纵容她。  
E：明明是你借着警局要处理档案的事儿，隔三差五把我叫到镇政厅——还说不想见我，一拆穿就恼羞成怒！  
R：才没有！  
E：就像现在这样！

**15、用你能想出来最肉麻，最动人的称呼叫一叫对方。**

E:(牵起Regina的手，献上一吻)My Queen.(笑吟吟地望着对方有些别扭的样子)  
R:Emma Swan(还没缓过来)  
唐:就只是名字吗？还以为会有love，dear之类的称呼呢  
R:那会让人联想到脸上糊满金粉的生物  
E(点头):嗯，很倒胃口

**16、举例两人最默契的经历。**

R：默契的经历有很多……比如两面夹击一起打跑了只巨龙。  
E：还有那次将Snow刚做好的小曲奇偷走，死不认账，配合完美。  
R：不过最默契的，应该还是那件事。  
E：我知道是哪件，那天我们同时从口袋里拿出戒指，想上前递给对方。Snow知道了简直笑半天。  
R：最后还不是你说着“我看不见看不见”，抢先一步单膝跪地向我求婚。  
E：求婚的一般是新郎呀。  
R：反正你是被压的那个就是了。  
E：你胡说！为什么不敢看着我的眼睛，我看到你脸红了！

**17、定下一个世界观，分别给对方写一个设定。**

E:这个我想过很多！！被负心汉丢弃的单身妈妈，独居的贵族小姐，被逐出奥林匹斯神殿的女神，还有我最喜欢的，黑猫！！  
R:(皱眉)你每天都在想些什么？为什么我要都是那种苦命角色啊？  
E:我当然希望你能幸福地长大，不用承受那些失去，但要是没有经受那些苦痛，你便不是你了，而我这个救世主，也就没有出现在你身边的必要了。  
R:Emma，thank you.  
E:I know, I love you, too.  
R:那黑猫是什么？  
唐:是恶趣味( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧  
E&R(死亡凝视)  
唐:对不起您继续  
E:因为Regina和黑猫感觉完全就是同一种生物啊，都是黑毛，都有很漂亮的身体曲线，而且如果是黑猫的话，抱在怀里撸也完全没有问题了啊！摸耳朵捏脸的时候肯定还会哼唧，啊。。。  
唐:口水都要流出来了

**18、清：咳，我旁边似乎有个痴汉，她现在已经神智不清了。下一题，想象一下假使没有遇到对方。**

E：我不敢去想这样的事。要是看不到她，我会发疯的。  
清：只是个假设啦，Regina呢？  
R：冻结在毫无生气的诅咒中，永远也看不到希望吧。  
E：Regina……  
R：谢谢你，大英雄。  
清：难得没有口是心非呢。

**19、展望一下未来！**

E:我和我们镇长大人的未来当然是光明而充满欢乐的，哪怕不是，我这个救世主也会把她的happy ending完完整整地送到她面前。  
R:嗯，我相信你。

**20、最后用两个表情评价一下这段答题历程。**

E:金娜在，当然超棒超开心(๑>◡<๑)  
R：……突然有点嫌弃你。总之，还算不错吧( -ωก)

**硬扯的主持人附加题：说说对两位的祝愿吧。**

清：永远永远在一起，新闻联播结束都不分离！看着你俩感觉就跟自个谈恋爱一样！！（抱完金娜抱艾玛）都是我的！！  
唐：你们是全世界最好的两个人，我爱你们俩！！(冲过去抱住)我愿意用我一辈子单身换你们永远幸福的生活在一起！！(被推开一丈远)


End file.
